


NSFW Alphabet - Rio.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	NSFW Alphabet - Rio.

NSFW Alphabet  
A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Rio lives to take care of you. You hold him down and after sex, he’s just as gentle and compassionate. He will wrap you in his arms and remind you all the reasons that his success is yours too. A warm shower and a cold drink await you after most sessions complete with take out from your favorite restaurent. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Rio loves his lips/smile. He knows a simple smirk can make you melt into a puddle. He isn’t above using it to manipulate you in the best ways. A slow lick of the lips, a smug smile, or a soft kiss can buy him a few hours if he has fallen out of your good graces. 

He loves your hips and ass. Your curvy frame fits so perfectly with his slender muscular self. He loves to feel you soft against him in bed as he runs his hands over your curves - leaving your skin electrified under his touch. He loves the dip from your back to the top of your ass, the perfect place for his hands in all situations. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)  
Inside or in your mouth - he finds your willingness to accept him in the most intimate ways erotic. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Rio loves to make movies. His favorite angle is when you’re on the bed, back arched, and ass pressed against him and he makes you fuck yourself as he watches himself disappear inside you. 

“Keep going, mama. I didn’t say stop.” The erotic sound of skin against skin filled the room as you rolled your hips against him, moans slipping through your mouth. “You’re such a good girl. Look at how you take me.” Your praise kink is on overdrive as you come apart beneath him - another Oscar worthy performance. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
His list isn't long, but he knows what he is doing. Always the gentleman, you come first, second, and third - he will leave your body sore and sleepy with his expert skills. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
Rio loves you from behind - he loves watching your ass bounce as he pushes into the matress. He lives for you on top too. When you just can’t wait any longer, and you take control. He lays back willingly, puts his hand behind his head, and watches you sink onto him - the stretch makes you bite your lip and lean forward. He will pull you close - holding your throat with ever so much pressure and thrust into you - leaving you panting and begging. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Sarcasm, mild degradation, and dry humor are Rio’s calling cards and they don’t disappear in the bedroom. He will make you drip with his words, and chastise you for being so needy. As you grind against his jean-covered thigh, begging for more, he will reprimand you for making a mess - heat running through your body as he slides his fingers over you, feeling just how wet you really are. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Appearances are important, so he leaves nothing to be desired. He’s neat. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Rio spends his days playing a role and with you, the doors open and his real self tumbles out. He presses his forehead to yours and whispers sweet nothings as you greet him from his work day. He is content to watch you play Iron Chef in the kitchen as you talk about your days together. He finds the most comfort in breaking down the walls and letting you - physically and emotionally. 

J = Jack/Jill Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Rio may rub one out, because work has kept him away from you. The movies you create make it easy to remember how good you feel. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Needy, begging - Rio gets off on knowing you need him. It’s borderline codependent shit, but he loves it. When you pout around the house, your shirt tight and in just your panties, huffing and puffing while you wait for him to finish working is one of his favorite things. He knows you’re a brat, and he indulges in your tantrums, edging you until you slide into his lap, palming him through his pants and whisper how much you want him in your ear. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Rio moves in the shadows, so it only makes sense that he fucks in them too. Late nights at the warehouse have you laid across the table as he fucks you - erotic noises echoing through the empty room or you slide into the backseat of the wagon, sinking onto him as Mick waits dutifully outside as you chase your release. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Rio lives to provide for you, so being able to fulfill every request - sexual or otherwise - is his motivation. When the bills are paid, you have more than enough money in your account, and you can’t walk from countless orgasms, that’s when he feels most successful. When you came into his life, success suddenly meant something different and taking care of you in every aspect is his reason. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Rio is illusive, so threesomes are out of the question. He is invisible, and you’re really the only woman he needs. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
You’re a brat and Rio tames you on your knees as he fucks your throat relentlessly. He gazes at you through half-hooded eyes, watching you gag as you open your mouth wider for him. “Mama, just like that.” His hands thread through your hair, pulling the strands so rough that you moan against him - sending shivers through his body. “See, you can listen, can’t you?” 

On the flip side, Rio loves to eat you. He enjoys the feel of your full thighs around his face as you rock back and forth. You were so apprehensive at first, but he reassured you, “Darlin’, if I die underneath you, it will be the happiest moment of my life.” The feeling of power, yet subtle submissiveness in the act of you riding his face is a powerful aphrodisiac. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
When he’s punishing you, he holds nothing back. You will feel every inch of him as he pushes you into the mattress or pulls you against him. Your skin will be marked and bruised, your ass sore from spanking - he will remind you he’s the boss. Yet, he has such gentleness when he’s reallllllly making love to you. His hands sliding over your breasts - just barely touching you as he kisses right beneath your ear, nipping and sucking as you moan beneath him. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
With Rio’s odd hours, sometimes a quickie is all you have and you will gladly take it any way you can. Sneaking away on lunch breaks is your MO and getting fucked raw in the parking lot by your crime boss boyfriend helps pass the rest of the day with ease. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Rio’s whole life is a risk, so it only makes sense that he takes calculated ones on with you. 

“When will they be here?” Your voice was soft in the dark car. “Not too much longer.” Rio threaded his fingers through yours - his thumb rubbing your hand reflexively. “Not too much longer, huh?” You inquired as you slid your hand over his jeans - feeling him grow hard underneath your touch. Your hands worked expertly to slide him out of his jeans - your mouth watering as you slid your tongue around his length. “Mami, now?” His dark eyes filled with lust as he watched your cheeks hollow - taking more in each time your head bobbed. Rio’s head laid back as you choked against his length, sliding your flat tongue, feeling each ridge. “Mama. Fuck.” His fingers pulled your hair - his tightening grasp directed your efforts as you felt him come undone - your throat filling with him. 

Sitting up, you wiped your mouth - a coy smirk breaking over your face as you realized Beth had been watching from the swing the whole time. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Rio can push you to your limits and he always makes sure you come first. You are more than accommodating and he spends his time worshipping you. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Rio is not a conventional lover, and he will gladly tie your hands - teasing you with the lack of touch while he stares down at you. “Oh mama, what do you want?” His voice rough into your ear as he rocks against your hips - his fingers expertly rubbing your clit as you struggle against the binds. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Rio knows how responsive you are and loves to leave you wanting more. A dirty whisper in your ear as you wait to be seated at dinner, his hand resting right above your ass, his beard rubbing against your neck will leave you asking for the check before you’re even finished with the meal. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Rio isn’t loud, but he talks.   
“Look at you take this dick, mama.”   
“You’re such a good girl.”   
“Darlin, I didn’t say you could come.”   
“Take it. You asked for it.”   
“How could you think you could move my pussy?”   
“Fuck yourself till you come.” 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Rio is a sucker for cheesy romance - rose petals on the floor, candles lit, a bubble bath in a heart shaped tub - he loves it all. The weekend spent in Vegas felt like a rom com, but watching your man be intentional with his choices and his time makes your panties wet. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
He may be skinny, but his dick isn’t. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Rio is a busy man and compartmentalizes most of his feelings, including his sex drive. He misses you constantly, but money ain’t going to wash itself, so he keeps his shit together. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Rio keeps odd hours, so he does fall asleep after, but it’s without guilt, because you’re snuggled right there with him.


End file.
